


Everyone Needs Encouragement

by orphan_account



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hak scolding him, Multi, Sleep Deprivation, Xing arc spoilers, Yun not caring about himself enough, Zeno is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yun isn't getting enough sleep. When Hak asks why he feels as though he hasn't been helping but Yun quickly reassures him.





	Everyone Needs Encouragement

Yun was up early, as usual. He hadn't slept that well last night though, his head was kind of foggy and he felt like he might just fall asleep at any moment. He was currently sewing, and sewing while tired is a bit of a bad idea. The little twinges of pain kept him awake at least. He heard movement in the tent and he knew it was either Hak or Jeaha. Those two tended to get up rather early as well. When he heard the slightly grumpy "'morning." He identified it as Hak. Hak was always grumpy in the morning, which was part of the reason he got up early. He needed time to get used to being a good person again. The fact that Hak had to  _try_ to be a good person made Yun a bit nervous but he was used to it by now. Hak was simply the bitchiest in the morning or when he was tired. Yun found it somewhat entertaining at least.

"Good morning." Yun responded with a rather tired tone. Hak must've noticed how worn out he sounded. Hak walks over to Yun and stares at him for a moment. Yun's hair was a bit messy, he had bags under his eyes, and his hands were speckled with little red dots. Hak sighed and sat beside Yun. "Didn't sleep well?" Hak asked casually. "No. I almost never do anymore.." Yun mumbled. He realized what he said and was about to attempt to hide his mistake at saying something like that. "Why?" Hak asked quietly. "...ever since Zeno was stuck...in that burning building...I keep getting nightmares and ocular migrains. They aren't so uncommon anymore. But I know how to deal with them now so I don't bother anyone with it." Yun sighed, leaning against Hak a little.

He was suprised with how nice Hak was being considering. "Mm...I'm sorry." Hak muttered. "Are you drunk?" Yun asked, now suspicious of the Thunder Beast. "No. I just know I haven't been making any of this easier for you." Hak said, an unreadable expression on his face. It was calm, somber and yet Yun couldn't pinpoint what it meant. "No..don't apologize." Yun shook his head. "Why?" Hak asked quietly. "Because...even if you're overprotective and fight with others because of it...it helps me feel like I can take breaks. I'm sure I'd be a lot worse otherwise...too paranoid to sleep." Yun knew he had a problem with worrying about others. But Hak would always take care of them. "I know they're safe with you." Hak was silent for a moment.

When he spoke up again, his voice was soft and sincere. "I'm glad." He said simply. Yun wasn't sewing anymore, the cloth, needle and thread were on his lap as he leaned against Hak. Yun couldn't help but smile a bit at how Hak responded. Hak put one arm around Yun, pulling him a little closer. Yun was flooded with a feeling of safety. It was so foreign to him before. He never had that safety when he was homeless and alone. It was a new feeling that he was very thankful for. Yun could feel sleep taking a hold of him but he relaxed and let himself drift, knowing he was safe with Hak. They were all safe with the Thunder Beast. He would never let anyone hurt them.


End file.
